


Priorities

by snowstar



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Ep 4x07 "We´re done", Episode Related, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowstar/pseuds/snowstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rachel confessed Mike what happened between her and Logan Sanders (Ep 4x07 "We´re done") Mike spends the night at Harvey´s...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> I´m fairly sure that I´m not the only one who has to process the "Mike sleeps at Harvey´s"- scene with writing fic... LOL

It´s early in the morning. Harvey, dressed in a black bathrobe, looks in the steamy mirror and runs a towel over it before he glances at the shower stall.

The sound of running water stops and his overnight guest sticks his head out of the shower.

“Can you…”

“Sure,” Harvey replies and hands Mike a towel.

Mike is tired and sad and there are dark circles under his eyes. He didn´t get much sleep yesterday. Harvey heard him walking through the apartment in the middle of the night.

He showed up at Harvey´s door in the late evening with a split lip and a broken heart after his girlfriend confessed him her indiscretion with Logan Sanders and after he beat the shit out of this guy. Or at least tried to do that. After all they are both business men, not professional boxers.

Mike wraps the towel around his hips, steps out of the shower and stands in front of the marble counter with its large sink. Harvey can´t help watching him.

“I hate to ask, but do you have… like … a disposable razor for me? I forgot to take mine with me when I stormed out of my apartment last night.”

Mike laughs bitterly. There is so much hurt in his voice, Harvey can´t take it.

He reaches for a razor in his mirror cabinet while standing behind Mike and the fabric of the bathrobe touches Mike´s naked back.

He puts the razor on the counter, next to where Mike´s hand is resting on it. But Mike doesn´t take it. He just looks in the mirror at the sight of the two of them – as if he belongs right here in Harvey´s bathroom, early in the morning, halfnaked, - and then in Harvey´s eyes, reflected in the mirror. It´s enough to make Harvey´s heart skip a beat.

He carefully, tentatively lays his hand over Mike´s hand and when Mike just stands still and lets it happen without the slightest sign of pulling his hand back or frowning at what Harvey is actually doing, Harvey loses it.

He spins Mike around and immediately leans closely in to him. The sudden movement however seems to discompose the younger man and he gets insecure.

“Harvey. I have a girlfriend that I love. It´s just difficult at the moment. That´s why I´m here.”

“I think you do need to be here. And we both know why.”

Mike swallows and tries to show strength.

“You´re wrong.”

“I don´t think I am.”

Harvey´s hand touches Mike´s cheek and jaw and he leans even closer in to Mike, his face now between Mike´s right shoulder and the side of his neck, his lips almost –almost– touching the skin there. The sudden tension filling the room is more than palpable.

“We´ve had chemistry from the second we met. You know it. And I know it,” Harvey whispers to him and it´s so seductive that Mike has to close his eyes.

There are lips on his skin now and Mike can feel careful sucks and soft licks, causing him to shudder.

“Harvey, please…”

Harvey´s hands rest on his hips as he draws him closer to his body.

“Tell me to stop…and I´ll stop,” he breathes against his neck.

Mike gasps but isn´t able to tell him to stop and Harvey slowly retrieves his head and looks him in the eyes.

Just a few seconds pass, a short moment of hesitation, and then their lips find each other. The kiss is wild and passionate and for Mike it feels forbidden and desperate and full of lust.

Harvey doesn´t hold back any longer when he realizes Mike gives in and his hands start to roam over Mike´s body without any restraint. The towel which clads Mike´s hips, lands on the floor, and Harvey´s hands run shortly over his butt before they come up to hold Mike´s face and the kiss goes on and on and on…

 

                                                                                                             :::::::

 

Rachel wakes up with a silent scream and breathes heavily. She sits up slowly, reaches for the glass of water on her night stand and takes a few sips. It´s still dark outside and just the street lights illuminate the room a bit. She turns her head and looks at the empty space next to her and the memory along with the pain comes back.

 Mike is gone. He is gone. No, he´s not just gone, he literally ran out of their flat and from her when she couldn´t take it anymore, burst into tears and finally told Mike about the kiss between her and Logan. At least she knows where he is tonight - save at Harvey´s and not running around somewhere outside in the middle of the night.

 

Mike is sleeping at Harvey´s…

The memory of the dream comes back and Rachel realizes it´s an exact copy of what had happened between her and Logan. The tension. The need. Even the lust. There´s no use in denying it - she felt all this at least for some seconds before the heavy guilt and the panic set in.

She sobs and lies back on the pillow.

Right here, right now, alone and in the darkness, confessions are easier to make and truths are easier to accept.

She loves Mike. She really does. But sometimes it feels like there´s a part of his heart that isn´t truly hers.

Silently and just between the lines it shows.

_“…Harvey wanted you to stay, I wanted you to leave, you chose to stay, so your priorities, they seem pretty clear to me…” – “Rachel, come on…“_

Silently but step by step it chases her away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to innerdialogue for his beta work and the title suggestion!


End file.
